


Daddy's Little Girl

by ArminArlertPlease



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminArlertPlease/pseuds/ArminArlertPlease
Kudos: 16





	Daddy's Little Girl

He had me backed against a wall, his lips inches from mine, teasing me. He knew I wanted it so bad I was willing to beg.  
"Please daddy..." I whine looking desperately into his eyes, hoping he would finally have mercy. He smiles down at me as if that's what he was waiting for the whole time. As soon as his lips meet mine I melt into him. When he pulls back I give a huff of frustration, but I'm quickly silenced when he tugs a fistful of my hair to expose my neck. I moan as he leaves a trail of burning kisses, occasionally marking me with hickeys, only pausing to hurriedly remove my shirt.  
"Fuck, baby girl, you're so beautiful." He whispers taking in the sight of me. His hands slide from my hips up to cup my breasts, his thumbs rubbing my aching nipples through my bra. I feel my face get hot and my head falls back against the wall as a sigh escapes my lips. I need more this slow pace is agonizing.  
"More...I need you." I manage to whimper my back arching into his hands.  
"You want daddy's cock princess?" He teased pushing it up against me to show just how much he wanted to give it to me. I nodded giving him my best pouty face.  
"Use your words baby." He chided.  
"Please I want your cock I've been a good girl." I answered the desperation evident in my voice. Satisfied with my response he begins by unclasping my bra and sucking on one of my nipples while playing with the other. He lightly bites and pinches driving me crazy. I whine and squeeze my legs together in an attempt for friction. I run my fingers through his hair gently tugging.  
He pulls away to slide my pants down and roughly moves me in front of the desk to bend me over.  
"I thought you said you were a good girl. You don't have panties on. So what happens to little girls who lie to daddy?" He questions and I can almost hear the grin in his voice.  
"Naughty girls get spanked." I tell him, he doesn't give me any time to prepare before I feel his hand come down hard on my ass. A couple more hits and I'm whimpering. He pauses every so often to make sure I'm ok and only when I'm near tears does he stop.  
"I hope you've learned your lesson dirty slut." He says as he pulls his dick out and rubs it against my wet pussy. He slides in with ease and immediately sets a fast pace, slamming me into the desk over and over. He roughly grabs a handful of my hair and jerks my head back as he continues to pound into me. I cry out helplessly and beg for it harder.  
"You're my little slut aren't you?" He pulls my hair harder as I moan affirmatively in response completely lost in the feeling of being fucked so rough.  
"Answer me with words little girl." He demands.  
"Yes daddy I'm your little slut." I pant out. He lets go of my hair instead opting to seize my wrist, twisting my arm behind my back. It's not long before I hear him breathing out cuss words and I know he's close.  
"You want me to fill up your pussy don't you baby?" He asks. I can hardly think straight all I can say in response is please repeatedly till I feel him tense up and his thrusts slow down. He waits a minute before he pulls out releasing my wrist and rubbing my back. He pulls me against him and turns me around so we're face to face. He wipes my tears away and kisses me gently.


End file.
